


Streaked

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, No Strings Attached, Pining, link's ocpd gets the best of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett's been hooked on what was supposed to be a no-strings-attached thing, and he texts a dirty picture in hopes Link will invite him over. The problem is, it's not just naughty, it's quite literally dirty, and Link can't come until he cleans Rhett's mirror. Rhett, however, wants to prove just how dirty they can get it.





	Streaked

Rhett was playing with fire and he knew it. All it was ever supposed to be was a hookup. Hell, it wasn’t even supposed to be that. He’d met Link at a conference, strictly professional stuff. Of course, it hadn’t taken long, a few breakout sessions, for them to end up skipping lunch altogether, making out like schoolboys in a bathroom. Rhett could feel Link’s eyes on him as he stood up for his post-lunch presentation, straightening his tie and praying no one could see how disheveled he looked, how flustered he was.

The competing firms they worked at were only barely an issue. Instead, the risk was in getting that close to someone. Rhett didn’t exactly let people in. He hadn’t really let Link in, either, in fairness. They’d been careful to keep this strictly NSA. The local conference make-out was supposed to be a one-time-only thing, a moment of passion in an otherwise incredibly boring day, but they’d exchanged numbers. And numbers meant a few risque pictures, which meant the occasional lunch hour hookup in one of their cars or a cheap motel.

But Link had invited Rhett over a couple of times. Not for anything to take it beyond sex, but simply because meeting in motel rooms was getting old, and they were both too tall for cars to be comfortable. Link’s couch or bed was better, and it made for a few fun weekend afternoon delights. That was the sort of thing Rhett had in mind when he’d sent the picture, the idea that Link might get turned on and invite him over. At the very least, he might get a few dick pics back, be able to handle it himself.

He’d tried to make himself look as good as possible, capture the long, lean lines of his frame, getting himself nice and hard looking at pictures Link had sent before. Yeah, he was a sap, saving the best ones for later, and sure, it was all supposed to be no-strings-attached, but that didn’t mean Link wasn’t incredibly attractive or that he didn’t beat off to the photos he’d send. It all left him staring at the mirrored wall in front of him minutes before, trying to angle the picture just right, and snapping it before hitting send.

 

**_When’s the last time you cleaned your mirror? ;)_ **

**_Sexy, though…_ **

 

The two texts came seconds apart, and Rhett was thankful for the follow-up. Criticism of his mirror without acknowledgement of his body would have wreaked havoc on his ego. But Link’s first text weighed on his mind, and Rhett tried to think of a witty response.

 

_ Why don’t you come see how it got that dirty in the first place? _

 

If Rhett was honest, showing Link how it got that dirty would have meant letting Link sit on the bed while Rhett struggled into skinny jeans, leaning against the wall and getting his shoulder sweat all over it, or pressing his hand against it as he struggled to find the light switch in the morning, half-asleep and not exactly excited for work. His mirror hadn’t seen the kind of action he was hinting at in his text in ages. Link was the only person he was sleeping with, not that Link needed to know that.

 

**_Can I bring some windex?_ **

 

Rhett never had people over. It was almost a personal policy of his. His space was his own, his domain, his personal area. It wasn’t that it looked bad or wasn’t guest-friendly. It was just that bringing guys back usually meant… more. After his last relationship had crashed and burned hard, he didn’t need those kind of memories cluttering up the place, and he certainly didn’t want the mess of casual hookups coming back to bite him in the ass later. So, he’d kept his space hookup-free, date-free, and now he was on the edge. Link felt different to him. Once was a hookup, twelve, thirteen times… that was hard to justify as anything other than a  _ thing _ , especially when he was dying to know more than what brief conversations before hookups or while they were getting dressed after let him know. The few times he’d stopped by Link’s, place, he’d left right after, but the shelves of movies and the Star Wars posters on the walls hinted at what Link was actually like outside of the bedroom. All it did was leave him wanting more.

 

_ Whatever gets your cute ass over here. _

 

Yeah, he was flirting. Probably too hard. It didn’t matter, though. He wanted this, craved it, even if Link did leave right after. It had been over a week since they’d hooked up and Rhett was looking for release if nothing else.

 

**_On my way. Got an address?_ **

 

Rhett typed it out, sending the text, only to receive a picture in return. He was excited. A tease before the main event? That was the kind of thing he was into. Instead, the image loaded to reveal a bottle of window cleaner and a cloth.

 

**_You think I’m joking?_ **

 

Rhett wasn’t sure how to reply, so he didn’t. Instead, he waited, trying to figure out what the heck he was supposed to do now that a guy was coming over to his house. He was a grown-ass man in his late thirties. He should know how to handle this by now, but for some reason, he didn’t. Part of him considered cleaning his mirror, but someone serious enough to jokingly send a picture of mirror cleaning supplies probably wouldn’t be that impressed with his subpar cleaning skills anyway. Instead, he settled for changing the sheets quickly and starting a load of laundry so he wouldn’t look like a complete slob.

Link’s knock at the door almost came as a surprise to Rhett, even if he knew they didn’t live  _ that  _ far from each other. He’d gotten distracted trying to at least make the place look presentable, even if it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the apparent clean freak coming over to visit him.

“Hey,” Rhett said, answering it and trying to make himself look more composed than he was.

“Hey,” Link said, stepping inside and kissing his cheek. Clearly he wasn’t joking, because as Rhett stepped back, he looked down to see the cleaner in his hand. “So, where’s this mirror?”

“Seriously?” Rhett asked.

“Seriously. I couldn’t get off because every time I looked at you, all I could see was the smudge near your cock,” Link answered. The look on his face made it absolutely apparent: he wasn’t even remotely fucking around.

“How about instead of cleaning it, I show you how it gets that dirty?” Rhett repeated his basic line from the text, the same come-on he’d already used in hopes it would work.

“How about I clean it first and  _ then  _ you show me, so we can actually see what we’re doing?” Link replied.

It wasn’t a no, Rhett realized, and that gave him a little bit of hope. That alone was enough to keep him from regretting choosing to take his photo in a mirror this time instead of his usual close-up dick shot. His next thought, though, was on the clear OCD his hookup buddy had. He’d wanted to know more about him, but this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected.

“Right this way,” Rhett said, trying to play it cool and leading Link to the bedroom. “There it is.” He wasn’t sure why he said that. The mirror was massive, impossible to miss, affixed to a wall, about three people wide and floor-to-ceiling tall so he could truly see himself in it. Regular floor-length mirrors weren’t enough for his impressive height.

“Wow, that’s… that’s a nice mirror,” Link said, looking the mirror itself up and down. “It, uh, it needs some work but it’s really nice. Are you okay with me cleaning it?” Link looked like an excited puppy, like he was getting some sort of intense gratification at the thought of cleaning Rhett’s mirror, and there was no way Rhett was saying no, as weird as it was to have someone else come into his house and clean it.

“Go for it. You uh, you want me to leave you alone? Or, uh, you want a drink or something?” Rhett wasn’t sure if Link wanted him here for this, or if it was weird for him to watch him clean the mirror. He’d never had anyone he’d hooked up with over before, let alone watched them clean his house, and this was… well, he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it.

It felt weirdly domestic, even if it was clear Link didn’t see it as such. This just seemed like the sort of thing Link would do, going to a friend’s house and cleaning their mirror. Not that they were friends. Then again, it wasn’t like Rhett didn’t  _ want  _ to be. He just wasn’t entirely sure how to ask Link to stay after, to hang out or get to know him. Rhett was bad at that sort of thing, moving from hooking up to friends with benefits, and besides, he wasn’t even sure if Link wanted that in the first place. Right now, all he knew that Link wanted was to clean the mirror.

“You can stay if you want. It won’t take me that long.”

Rhett wasn’t sure what Link meant by “won’t take long” because twenty minutes later, Link was still getting at small details and smudges he’d missed on a first pass. Rhett sat on the bed, watching the way Link’s lithe body stretched to reach to the top of the mirror, somehow reaching it barely with his fingertips, and the way Link would bend over, leaving Rhett wishing he was pressed up behind Link, praying he would get to when Link was satisfied the mirror was clean enough. Link made a few more passes with the cloth over an extra-stubborn spot, then turned around, placing his stuff on the ground. “What do you think?”

“It looks great,” Rhett answered. Link smiled, grinning over the approval he’d been given from Rhett. Link took a step forward toward Rhett, who had been sitting on the bed for a while, and it left Rhett noticing the obvious bulge in Link’s pants. He wasn’t sure if Link had derived some sort of sexual gratification from cleaning or if the anticipation of Rhett fucking him after was causing it, but it didn’t matter. All Rhett knew from there was the thought that he was reaching forward for Link’s hips, drawing him closer, kissing Link back when Link bent down enough to let their lips meet.

His kisses were sweet and soft at first, but it didn’t take long for them to get passionate, deeper and lustful, desperate for more. As Rhett stood up, his hands stayed on Link’s sides, guiding his shirt up and then over his head, onto the floor. He was almost surprised, after Link’s display of cleanliness, that he didn’t immediately stop Rhett to fold his shirt. Even though he’d never done that before, Rhett was seeing a new side of Link today. Instead, he kissed Link’s neck, then kissed his way down his collarbone to his nipples, backing Link against the mirror he’d just cleaned as he teased his teeth at each of his erect nipples, biting gently to Link’s great pleasure.

Link’s moans were guidance enough that he was loving what was happening, the way he twined his fingers in Rhett’s hair and held him there, letting Rhett work his tongue over the skin again. He kept making his way down, unfastening Link’s skinny jeans and tugging them down, letting Link kick them off and to the side as he got his hand on Link’s erection, then his lips. He worked Link quickly, effortlessly, but was desperate for more. “Turn around,” he pleaded, glancing up at Link, who did just what Rhett asked, turning.

Any thoughts of the mirror being clean were clearly gone as Rhett’s tongue sought out Link’s most intimate spaces, with Link pressing his hands, shoulder, the side of his face against it, twisting his face and squirming in ecstasy. “Oh gosh,” he breathed, his breath fogging the glass that his face was leaned against. Rhett didn’t stop, taking the groan as an encouragement, working his way deeper, then pressing against Link’s entrance with his thumb, lapping at the skin around it.

Link was practically clawing at the glass, pushing his hips back to get more contact, reaching behind him to grasp Rhett’s head and pull him closer, deeper, anything that would give him  _ more.  _ His shoulder pressed to the mirror and he groaned against it, biting his lip. “Gosh, Rhett, yeah,” he groaned again, tugging Rhett’s hair back off of him and standing upright, breaking their contact completely.

“What--” Rhett started, but got his answer quickly as Link guided Rhett back up, then sank to his knees. In the mirror, Rhett could see everything. He could look down at Link, see his bright blue eyes as he looked up at him, but in the mirror he could see the long lines of his back, the curve of his ass, the way his own fingers tangled in Link’s dark hair. There was something special about seeing every side of him, every inch, watching him lift up on his knees to reach Rhett better, watching how his head bobbed both in the mirror and right beneath him. Link used his hands, too, making sure every inch of Rhett got the attention and focus he deserved, and it left Rhett weak. Link knew what it took to turn Rhett on, to get him going, to make him weak, and he longed to make this more, his mind going places he knew it shouldn’t while they were doing  _ this.  _ He couldn’t help it. Link was gorgeous, and he was so, so good. He tried to shake off the thoughts, to stop longing for anything more than the no-strings-attached hookups, so he groaned out a “you’re going to have to stop if you want me to fuck you still,” and took a step back to let Link stand up.

Rhett was able to shove the intrusive thoughts out of his head as he focused on grabbing the condom and lube, focused on rolling it on and getting Link ready, which was really all that he needed. The last thing he wanted was thoughts about wanting something he couldn’t and shouldn’t have or desire at all.

As he pushed into Link, Link braced himself against the mirror, his hands against the shining panel in front of him. “Fuck, you’re really tight,” Rhett groaned, teeth gritted. His hand gripped Link’s ass. “God, your ass is perfect,” he said, giving it a small slap.

“It’s all yours,” Link groaned breathlessly, feeling Rhett pick up the pace now that he was used to Rhett’s thickness again.  _ He doesn’t mean it like that,  _ Rhett insisted to himself. “Yeah, that’s so good, Rhett,” he said. “You’re so good. Come on, baby,” he moaned out, reaching back to pull Rhett into him. He rocked his hips back, letting Rhett lean against him, and he looked in the mirror, trying to meet Rhett’s eyes through the reflection in front of him. “Gosh, yeah, that’s so good. You own this ass, baby, it’s all yours,” he repeated. The words coming out of his mouth cut through Rhett, everything he wanted to hear, and for a moment, he let himself believe it, believe this was more as he continued to stroke Link’s cock, pushing deeper into him and kissing his shoulder, his neck, anything he could.

Link reached over his shoulder, holding Rhett’s lips to his neck, tilting his head back and getting into it, his words becoming less coherent as Rhett kept going, pushing harder and deeper into him. Link loved how Rhett looked, curled around him, his body enveloping Link’s as he buried himself inside of him. “Yeah, right there, oh gosh,” Link cried out, letting Rhett tug at his hair. Rhett turned Link’s head, stealing a kiss, feeling Link’s tongue run along his lips before biting his lower lip, tugging at it. He released enough to let Rhett’s lips find his neck again, but even as Rhett kissed his shoulder, his back, his eyes stayed focused on the image of them in the mirror, the pair of them twined in each other, Rhett pushing forward, Link rocking back.

“I’m gonna come,” Link said, and Rhett picked up the pace of his strokes, drawing Link to a finish that splattered onto the mirror that he’d just cleaned. His face twisted, pleasure written on every inch, and the look of him, overwhelmed and leaning into the mirror to steady himself, the way he felt clenching around Rhett as he came, was enough to make Rhett come, too. Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link’s slender waist, steadying him as he kissed his shoulder again, taking a few steps back and tugging Link with him. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Link onto his lap and continuing to kiss his neck.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Rhett told him, kissing him again until Link had fully turned around, straddling him while avoiding breaking any sort of contact. But then Rhett yawned, and Link kissed him while guiding him to lie back on the bed.

“You’re tired,” he said, stating the obvious.

“Take a nap with me?” It was a bold ask on Rhett’s part. They’d only ever fucked and said goodbye. They’d never curled up together after, never made this more than sex. Not that a nap was really more, but for some reason, cuddling felt like hints of something other than just sex, just a quick fuck.

“Sounds nice,” Link said softly, lying next to Rhett as they repositioned themselves onto pillows, letting their long bodies stretch the length of the bed. Rhett wrapped his arm across Link’s waist, holding him close and breathing him in. He smelled amazing, felt perfect against Rhett’s body, like they were made to fit there, and for a few minutes, Rhett let his mind wander to a world where this was the norm for them, if not all the time, at least when they were done getting each other off. Even if it would only hurt him later to imagine it, he let his mind get the best of him, let himself drift off picturing it.

When he woke, Link was no longer in his arms, no longer curled up against him. His heart sank, realizing he’d let himself get too comfortable with the idea.

Rolling over, he turned to face the mirror, and that’s when Link caught his eye, crouched down, wiping furiously at the bottom of it.

“You’re still here,” Rhett muttered, still waking up and trying to figure out what was happening.

“Of course,” Link said, sitting down on the floor and turning to face Rhett. “Did you think I was going to leave?”

“No, uh, I mean… you weren’t in bed,” Rhett tried to explain, trying his hardest not to let Link know how disappointed he’d felt over waking up without him.

“Sorry. Uh, I kept trying to sleep, but the mirror, um… I don’t know. I kept seeing how gross it was after, and I felt bad leaving it that way, so I, uh, I thought I’d clean it really fast. I couldn’t sleep until it was done, and I meant for it to just take a few minutes, but I guess I kind of let myself get carried away.” Link looked embarrassed over the fact that he’d left bed to clean it, as if Rhett might be angry or upset that he’d done so, or as if it was weird. And in a way, it  _ was  _ weird, because it could have waited, but Rhett found it endearing nonetheless.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rhett reassured him.

“So is that why your mirror’s always dirty? Like, do you do, um… do  _ that _ a lot?” Rhett couldn’t read Link’s tone. Was he annoyed that Rhett let it get so dirty all the time? Jealous that Rhett might be doing something like that with other guys?

“It’s dirty because I lean against it when I put my jeans on. I’m so tall it’s hard to really get them on without balancing against something. That’s the first time I’ve ever used it for… for that sort of thing,” Rhett told him. “I just suck at taking time to wash it off.”

He watched as Link wiped the last corner of the mirror, then walk back to the bed. “So you haven’t, um…”

“I haven’t,” Rhett said. He looked down. “Just with you.”

“Oh.” For a few long moments, they stayed in silence, Rhett still draped with the covers, sitting up in bed, and Link, sitting on the edge of the bed near him. He smiled. “So… now that you’re awake, um, I mean, I think we could avoid getting the mirror dirty again if you wanted to, uh, stay in bed and…”

Link didn’t need to finish his thought. Rhett couldn’t predict what this might be later, but for right now, it was at least a round two, and Link didn’t leave. That was what mattered. From the bed, he could still see Link’s reflection in the large mirror, could still see the way his face looked when he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to fanbabble, mythical-trash, and clemwasjustagirl/shewasjustagirl


End file.
